Backing up data is an important task for many organizations. A typical backup environment may include many different components that participate in a backup operation. New and upgraded components are often introduced into the environment on an on-going basis. Unfortunately, however, IT administrators often find it difficult to keep abreast of all the new improvements and features that might be available.
One reason is because in large organizations especially, there can be a number of IT subgroups that are each responsible for different parts of the IT infrastructure. It can be difficult and time-consuming to coordinate and share information among the stakeholders regarding the available features of all the different components. Another reason is that the details concerning the features are often buried in various user guides, release notes, and other documentation. The administrator must dedicate time to manually search through the documentation.
As a result, backups are often inefficient because the features that might be available in all the different components involved in a backup operation are not utilized. Therefore, there is a need for improved systems and techniques for recognizing and taking advantage of capabilities and features that might be available in a backup environment.
The subject matter discussed in the background section should not be assumed to be prior art merely as a result of its mention in the background section. Similarly, a problem mentioned in the background section or associated with the subject matter of the background section should not be assumed to have been previously recognized in the prior art. The subject matter in the background section merely represents different approaches, which in and of themselves may also be inventions. EMC, Data Domain, Data Domain Replicator, and Data Domain Boost are trademarks of Dell EMC Corporation.